


Чудеса, что мы видели

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем обернется для Миррим и Менолли брачный полет огненных ящериц?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса, что мы видели

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marvels We Have Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32310) by [Edo no Hana (Edonohana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edo%20no%20Hana), [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете - Rhaina :)

Едва наставник К’небель объявил, что урок окончен, и оставил учеников и их драконов в покое, мальчишки за спиной Миррим начали шептаться:

— Девчонка побила Д’рина!  
— Заткнись! Мы с Ленитом не очень-то и старались! Переплюнуть девчонку — невелика заслуга!

«Ленит старался, — заметила Пата. — Но с такими большими крыльями, как у него, быстро не развернешься».  
«Я знаю», — ответила Миррим.  
«И они тоже».

Шепот становился все громче, пока не прозвучало совершенно отчетливое:  
— Подождите, скоро Пата поднимется, тогда у нее сразу поубавится спеси.  
— Это точно! Не бывает некрасивых баб — бывают брачные полеты!

Миррим развернулась, прошагала через всю чашу Бенден-вейра и, ухватив Д’рима и Т’кима за волосы, с весьма воодушевляющим треском столкнула лбами.  
— Не имеешь права! — взвизгнул Д’рин. — Мы всадники!

Ф’лессан, который как раз снимал сбрую со своего бронзового Голанта, с усмешкой обернулся к ним:  
— Не похоже — судя по тому, как вы себя ведете.

Миррим понимала, что его поддержка стоит хотя бы благодарного взгляда, но не собиралась показывать, что ей вообще могла понадобиться помощь. Она вернулась к Пате и взобралась на нее. Зеленая подпрыгнула и взлетела вверх, к своему вейру, оставив мерзких мальчишек далеко внизу.

«Ленит меня не догонит. Я не позволю, — сказала Пата. — И Ралат, и Форлот, и Дериант, и Суриллит. Голант — может быть. Твоя сбруя хорошо застегнута?»

Миррим рассмеялась, зная, что сейчас будет.  
— Вперед!  
Пата устремилась вперед, закладывая мертвую петлю: одно мгновение Миррим летела вверх ногами. Когда все вернулось на свои места, всадница расстегнула шлем, так что длинная коса ударила ее по лицу, и выплюнула попавшие в рот волосы.  
— То, что надо!

Пата по спирали спустилась в их вейр и приземлилась на каменном выступе.

Тотчас же из Промежутка выскочил коричневый Толли, за ним — зеленые Реппа и Лок. Файры всей стаей налетели на Миррим, радостно вереща.  
Она рассмеялась и почесала им надбровья: ящерицы просто заходились от возмущения, объясняя, как им было одиноко все это время.

Во время уроков Миррим не могла совладать с ними: ящерицы слишком остро ощущали ее собственное негодование и нападали на мальчишек, так что мастеру К’небелю пришлось наложить строгий запрет на присутствие файров в классе. Само собой, урезонивать мальчишек, чтобы они не дразнили Миррим, ему и в голову не приходило. Оставалось только надеяться втайне, что в настоящем бою все будет иначе.

«Ты нравишься Т’геллану, — сказала Пата. — И Н’тону, и Г’селу, и Т’грану, и Ф’нору. И все они летают сражаться с Нитями».

«И все они, к счастью, давно не шестнадцатилетние сосунки, — добавила Миррим. — Это не может не радовать. И новичков всегда распределяют по разным крыльям, чтобы не возиться с ними все время. Хорошо бы попасть в одно крыло с Ф’лессаном и… — она попыталась сообразить, кто еще из их класса ей не слишком неприятен. — Ну, неважно — лишь бы не с Д’рином и не с Т’кимом».

Чужая огненная ящерица внезапно возникла перед ней и уселась прямо на плечо. Миррим покосилась на нее, щурясь, потом подставила руку. Маленькая королева поменяла насест и протянула переднюю лапку, отчаянно чирикая.

Только сейчас Миррим поняла, что это ящерица Менолли — Красотка, а к лапке ее привязано письмо.  
Миррим отвязала влажный, пахнущий морской солью лоскуток. Расплывающиеся буквы гласили: «Следуй за файром».

«Менолли где-то недалеко?» — спросила Миррим, отлично понимая, что ящерица не может ей ответить. 

«Она показывает берег моря», — сказала Пата.

Миррим почти наверняка догадывалась, что это за берег — если, конечно, Менолли не решила ни с того ни с сего вернуться в родной Полукруглый Морской Холд.  
«Она хорошо объяснила? Ты сможешь туда попасть?»  
«Да».

Менолли не пришло бы в голову отправлять такое письмо от нечего делать. А вдруг ей нужна помощь? Тогда стоило сообщить об этом Предводителям вейра. С другой стороны, никакой паники в письме не чувствовалось, и адресовано оно было именно Миррим, а не кому-то еще. Если бы Менолли хотела, чтобы письмо передали Ф'лару или Лессе, она бы так и объяснила Красотке.

Кроме того, Пата никогда не была на юге. Ей наверняка понравятся горячее солнце, морские купания и непуганая дичь.

«Ты скучаешь по ним», — заметила Пата.  
«Да, — подтвердила Миррим. — В Бендене так холодно!»

Миррим набрала целый мешок лекарств, уложила теплые одеяла, запасную упряжь, еду и питье и, вспомнив, что на юге Нити уже не падают как попало, но лучше все же перестраховаться, погрузила даже огненный камень. Не так-то просто было навьючить все это на дракона.

«Полетим на тот берег, — сказала Миррим. — И никакой акробатики, не то из корзин все вывалится».

Пата рванулась с уступа, на мгновение будто зависла в воздухе, а потом ушла в Промежуток. Темнота окутала Миррим, как душный плащ.

Через три вздоха зрение и слух возвратились. То, что было названо берегом, Миррим описала бы как райский уголок — если в раю случаются ураганы. Песок словно пробороздили чем-то тяжелым, у берега бултыхались вырванные с корнем деревья, вдоль кромки воды валялись кучи гниющих водорослей и дохлая рыба.  
Но сейчас небо было ясным, воздух — теплым и тихим, а океан совсем успокоился.

Пата покружила, отыскивая для посадки место почище. Миррим соскочила с ее спины и удивленно уставилась на черный вулканический песок — раньше она видела только белый или золотой. Она зачерпнула горсть песка и пропустила между пальцев, наполовину ожидая, что испачкается, но не почувствовала ничего, кроме слабого запаха водорослей. 

— Миррим! — позвал знакомый голос.

Менолли выбралась из-под развесистой кроны огромного поваленного дерева. Она успела загореть дочерна, а давно не стриженые волосы во влажном воздухе завились колечками. Файр — один из девяти запечатленных ею — вылетел следом, и три огненных ящерицы Миррим сейчас же зависли рядом с ним.

— Пата совсем выросла! — воскликнула Менолли. — А какая она у тебя ладная! Такого гладкого и красивого дракона еще поискать! И приземлилась так ловко!

Миррим просто засветилась от счастья — ведь хвалили ее Пату!  
«Она мне нравится», — сказала зеленая.

Миррим сняла шлем, отстегнула ремни и уселась на песок.  
— Можешь льстить ей сколько угодно, она это любит. 

Конечно, Пата была довольна; но Миррим уловила исходящее от зеленой нетерпение: ей хотелось купаться.

— Менолли, мы возвращаемся сразу или можем немного обождать? Чтобы Пата успела поплавать?

— Спешить некуда, — ответила Менолли. — Никто меня не ждет так рано — в запасе несколько дней. Но я прятала здесь лодку, а когда вернулась, увидела, что ее разбило штормом.

Миррим принялась снимать со спины Паты бесчисленные тюки и корзины. Менолли подошли поближе — помочь.

— А что вообще ты тут делала?  
Менолли загадочно улыбнулась.  
— Что и где арфист подслушал, знают лишь арфиста уши!

— Не очень-то и хотелось! — фыркнула Миррим. — Можно подумать, я не угадаю. Ты и твои ящерицы шпионили здесь за сосланными Древними. Не беспокойся, я не проболтаюсь.

— Знаю, — успокоила ее Менолли. — Потому я тебя и позвала.

— Никто в Бендене не стал бы болтать, — заметила Миррим. — Может, ты выбрала меня потому, что другие могли быть заняты чем-нибудь важным?

— Если кто в вейре и занят больше всех, кроме разве Предводителей, то это как раз ты. Я просто хотела тебя увидеть.

Миррим застыла на месте, ухватившись за ремень и ощущая под пальцами бархатную шкуру Паты.  
— Меня?  
— Да. Тебя. Я скучала.

Зеленая нетерпеливо дернулась. Миррим отстегнула последнюю пряжку — на мгновение Пата предстала перед ними во всей своей изумрудной красе, но сейчас же ринулась к морю и плюхнулась в воду, замутив синюю воду облаками черного песка.

Менолли смущенно опустила глаза.  
— Просто у тебя всегда столько дел. Да и у меня тоже — вот мы и не виделись целую половину Оборота. Мне надо было кого-то позвать, и…

— Ну что ты! Я очень рада, что прилетела! — Миррим поспешно захлопнула рот, не успев, к счастью, наговорить какой-нибудь чепухи: например, о том, что никто, кроме Менолли, не скучал по ней «целую половину Оборота». Разве что Брекки — но Брекки положено, Миррим для нее все равно что дочь.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на Пату: узкое длинное тело, как зеленая игла, пронзало синюю ткань моря.

— Такая красивая! Мне хочется когда-нибудь написать о ней песню, — сказала Менолли. — Правда, я не слышала, чтобы зеленым посвящали песни; никто их не замечает, когда есть золотые королевы.  
Миррим вздохнула.  
— Что такое? — Спросила Менолли. — Пата думает, что ее недостаточно ценят?  
— Не больше, чем я сама, — призналась Миррим. — Вот тебя, Менолли, сильно донимают, с тех пор как ты стала подмастерьем? Сплетничают за спиной?  
— По-настоящему нет. Болтают, конечно, всякое. Но ничего особенно страшного. А тебе что, часто достается?

Миррим помедлила с ответом. Но кому она вообще могла рассказать об этом, если не Менолли?  
— Кроме меня, среди новых всадников девушек нет, — начала Миррим, и тут все негодование, которое она столько времени сдерживала, словно хлынуло из нее. — Я единственная запечатлела боевого дракона — такого сотни лет не бывало! Или даже тысячи! И меня никто не отбирал в кандидаты, так что я старше самого старшего из них на целых три года! И им, конечно, не нравится, что с ними вместе учится девчонка, и что я буду сражаться с Нитями, и что я вообще запечатлела Пату, а их друзья остались с носом, и еще им не нравится, что Пата – самая сообразительная зеленая из всего выводка!

— Мне кажется, они завидуют, — сказала Менолли. — Помню, чем больше мастера в Цехе арфистов хвалили меня, тем сильнее ненавидели девушки, с которыми я училась.  
— О, само собой, все зеленые всадники завидуют Пате! — сказала Миррим. — Это как раз понятно. Но ведь когда они говорят: «Думаешь, ты особенная?», это не значит: «Ты особенная, потому что у тебя самый лучший зеленый дракон на всем Перне». Это значит: «Ты особенная, потому что ты девчонка». Но я не хочу быть не такой, как все! Я хочу, чтобы были другие всадницы, не только я!  
— А я хочу, чтобы были другие арфистки, — Менолли вздохнула и пропела несколько тактов какой-то грустной мелодии — Миррим ее не узнала. — Должны же у кого-то — в Холдах, в Мастерских, даже в Вейрах — быть способности к музыке! Но второго Петирона для них не нашлось.  
— И второй Паты тоже.

Теперь дракон был едва виден на глубине: зеленая полоска среди синего. Пата ныряла — драконы умели надолго задерживать дыхание. Внезапно она вынырнула с шумом и плеском, зажав в зубах серебристую рыбешку. Одним глотком Пата расправилась с добычей, и Миррим почувствовала, как она довольна: вкусная еда, нежный кусочек, и как здорово, что ее удалось поймать!  
«Отлично сработано, Пата!» — похвалила Миррим, а вслух сказала:  
— А еще мальчишки помнят, что до Запечатления я помогала Маноре в Нижних пещерах и, бывало, била их по лбу, когда они пытались стянуть что-нибудь вкусненькое. И вот сегодня я не стерпела и снова треснула двоих. А ведь теперь все мы всадники!  
Менолли расхохоталась. Миррим не выдержала и рассмеялась вслед за ней.  
— Надо мне как-нибудь зайти к вам и тоже надавать им по шее, — сказала Менолли. — Хорошо, что сейчас ты здесь, а не там. Хочешь есть?  
— После тренировок я всегда хочу есть!

Менолли показала на поваленное дерево, из-под которого вылезла; Миррим подошла и посмотрела. Там было устроено что-то вроде шалаша: густые ветви нависали, как крыша, над расчищенной площадкой, а из охапки морского камыша, накрытого парусиной, получилась неплохая постель. Рядом, в круглой ямке, тлели угли костра.

Менолли подобрала ветку и выкатила из-под углей несколько свертков, обернутых листьями. Осторожно раскрыла и выложила перед Миррим печеные клубни, пару клешней какой-то твари, похожей на паука, и приличный шмат мяса. От свертков поднимался пар, и пахло землей и морем.  
— Завалила утром вейрию, — объяснила Менолли, — файров чем-то же надо было кормить. Если Пата еще не наелась, я покажу, где лежат остатки туши.  
— Она недавно поела. Просто не может устоять перед тем, что еще не пробовала.

Миррим подула на кусок клубня и откусила: сначала от белого — он оказался мягким и сладким, потом от красного, острого и рассыпчатого, а потом еще и от желтого, крахмалистого и твердого: Менолли порезала их на куски, смешала и приправила солью и водорослями.  
— Вкусно-то как! Ты все приготовила, или остались сырые? Я бы взяла немного для Брекки, пусть попробует.  
— Я тебе накопаю. — Менолли показала на клешни: — И это возьми. Хороший кусок, сочный!

Миррим разломала панцирь и вытащила маслянистую мякоть. Но со вторым куском случилось что-то странное: нежное крабье мясо словно бы отдавало дичью, вейрией, и не жареной или печеной на костре, а только что убитой, сырой, окровавленной. Она чувствовала медный привкус крови на языке, в горле. Должно быть, от этого ее вдруг бросило в жар, и даже легкая рубашка стала чересчур теплой и тесной. Миррим дернула ворот — воздуха не хватало.

— Миррим?  
Менолли, наверно, тоже было жарко — вон как покраснела. И вспотела тоже! Миррим потянулась смахнуть пот с ее щеки и удивилась: такая мягкая! Почти не соображая, она отложила недоеденную клешню, отерла ладонь о штаны и осторожно провела пальцем по шее Менолли – здесь кожа была еще нежнее.

И вдруг догадалась, что происходит.  
— Где эта вейрия?

Менолли махнула рукой — обе мигом вскочили и рванули вдоль берега. У Миррим подкашивались ноги, она почти не различала ничего, кроме вкуса крови во рту, жара, исходящего от Менолли, и неба, которое манило и призывало ее.

Зеленая Реппа сидела на разодранной туше, высасывая кровь прямо из горла. Шкура ее отливала ярчайшей зеленью, глаза непрестанно вращались. Коричневый Толли и шесть файров Менолли — бронзовые, коричневые и единственный синий — неотрывно следили за ней. Золотая Красотка и зеленые Тетушки носились вокруг, пронзительно вереща.

Миррим поспешно приказала Лок отправляться в Бенден. Через мгновение исчезли и ящерки Менолли.

Сейчас можно было промолчать: события пошли бы своим чередом, и никто бы и слова ей не сказал. Но ведь Менолли следовало предупредить, и Миррим точно знала, что должна сказать ей: «Я могу убраться отсюда и вернуться за тобой после».

«А ты хочешь уйти?» — окликнула ее Пата с берега.  
И в ту же минуту, как нарочно, Менолли задала тот же вопрос:  
— Хочешь уйти?

Разве возможно было даже подумать о том, чтоб уйти, если половина Миррим сейчас пила кровь вместе с Реппой, дразня ждущих ее полета самцов и наслаждаясь их нетерпением? Но была и вторая половина, та, что оставалась ею самой, а не зеленым файром, и Миррим пыталась слушать голос, который напоминал ей о таких вещах, как дружба. Как ответственность за решение, которое она примет.

— Нет, — сказала Миррим. — Я — нет. Но я уйду, если ты захочешь. Именно ты, Менолли, а не Менолли-и-все-шесть-ее-огненных-ящериц.

Менолли накрыла ее мгновенно взмокшие ладони своими.

— Не уходи.  
— Какими мы будем дурами, если ее догонит мой Толли, — пробормотала Миррим. Реппа высунула длинный язык и облизала окровавленную морду.  
— Это при двух-то бронзовых? Не похоже. К тому же…

Реппа пронзительно застрекотала, будто смеялась над незадачливыми поклонниками. Остальные файры напряглись, вытянувшись и дрожа всем телом. И вдруг зеленая оттолкнулась и взвилась ввысь, и Миррим поднялась вместе с нею. 

Она взлетела над поваленными и накренившимися деревьями, над блистающей гладью океана. Глядя глазами файра, Миррим видела, что двое коричневых и маленький синий уже отстали, но остальные коричневые, более крупные, и бронзовые были совсем близко.

Она резко нырнула вниз, сделала петлю, сбивая их с толку. Стрелой рванулась к земле, обогнув одно из немногих уцелевших деревьев, и снова взлетела, гордясь своей властью и свободой.

Призывный крик донесся до нее. Бронзовые были совсем рядом. Она понеслась прочь от берега, все еще не решив, кого из них осчастливить — или уж оторваться от всех, и опустилась почти до самых волн, так низко, что брызги намочили ей крылья. Пусть рискуют, если осмелятся!

И вдруг кто-то коснулся ее. Чья-то шея обвилась вокруг ее шеи. Она удивленно пискнула. Нет, это были не бронзовые — ни один из них. Синий, самый маленький, незаметный на фоне волн, ждал ее здесь, ждал, что она сама придет к нему. Он был умным — достаточно умным, чтобы поймать ее. Теперь она принадлежала ему. Они скользили над водой, сплетясь воедино.

Миррим едва понимала, кто она: человек или огненная ящерица. Реппа почти полностью завладела ею. Это их с Менолли руки переплелись или шея синего файра обвивалась вокруг шеи Реппы? Они лежали на песке или все еще летели над водой? Миррим чувствовала руки Менолли на своем теле, но разделила последний экстаз не с ней, а с Реппой, и так же одновременно их обеих одолел сон.

Проснулась она на песке, совершенно голая. Хорошо еще, Менолли прикрыла ее куском парусины, а с солнечной стороны улеглась Пата — не то Миррим обгорела бы. Сама Менолли, уже одетая – правда, ее одежда обтрепалась и испачкалась еще сильнее, чем прежде, — сидела рядом и что-то грызла.

— Хочешь? — она протянула Миррим остаток клешни. Похоже, она перетащила сюда всю снедь, что у них оставалась.  
— Спасибо.  
Миррим чувствовала себя расслабленной и счастливой — но и очень голодной тоже. Она прикончила целых три клешни и кусок мяса и только потом вспомнила, что Менолли, которая выросла в Холде, а училась в Цехе, может воспринимать случившееся совсем иначе.

Она нахмурилась, подыскивая слова, чтобы не ляпнуть, как всегда, очередную глупость, из-за которой Менолли ее возненавидит.  
«Ей очень понравилось, — сказала Пата, приоткрыв один глаз, сверкнувший перламутром. — Она не станет тебя ненавидеть».

— Понравилось? — громко переспросила Миррим в полной растерянности — ничего другого она не могла придумать.

Менолли ответила ей широкой улыбкой, не оставляющей никаких сомнений:  
— Ну конечно! Это было прекрасно! А ты? Тебе понравилось?

— Как мне могло не понравиться? — ответила Миррим. — То есть я просто спросила, потому что не знала, как оно тебе.

— Мои файры уже поднимались, если помнишь, — сказала Менолли.  
— Мои тоже. Но не…  
— Хочешь сказать, не с другой женщиной? Я думала, в Вейрах на это не смотрят.

— О, это само собой, — подтвердила Миррим. — Нам в Вейрах никто ничего не запрещает, не то что в Холдах… то есть, в Цехах… хм-м-м… Я не говорю, что ты какая-то не такая! Я просто…

Менолли вяло махнула рукой: ну, давай дальше, если сможешь.  
Миррим остановилась, припоминая, что успела наболтать.  
— У всех боевых драконов, кроме Паты, всадники — мужчины. А королевы и зеленые не могут летать вместе. Мужчина с мужчиной во время брачных полетов — обычное дело. Но женщина с женщиной…  
— Но файров-то не волнует, кто их запечатлел.  
— Это да, — сказала Миррим. — Все равно не понимаю, почему женщины сейчас не могут быть всадницами зеленых. Раньше такое случалось, я знаю.  
— Может, из-за Промежутка? Говорят, тем, кто там часто летает, трудно выносить ребенка?  
— Многие у нас берут приемных детей. Некоторые вообще никаких не хотят. Почему им нельзя запечатлеть зеленых? Почему женщины не летают на синих драконах, или коричневых, или даже бронзовых? Почему мужчина не может быть всадником королевы? Вот у Брекки есть бронзовый файр, а у Ф’нора золотая королева. А если бы мужчина запечатлел королеву, а женщина — бронзового, то что бы изменилось? Они все равно могли бы стать Предводителями Вейра. А если бы это были две женщины или двое мужчин?

Менолли изобразила, что потрясена до глубины души:  
— Где ты набралась подобных идей?

— Брекки, — просто объяснила Миррим. — Она всегда хотела, чтобы я летала на боевом драконе. Наверно, и Ф'нор тоже. Знаешь, что Кант хотел попробовать догнать Вирент, хотя коричневые не летают с королевами? И… думаю, что и ты. Раньше, до тебя, женщин-арфистов тоже не было.  
— Их и сейчас нет, кроме меня.  
— Да, но пример-то перед глазами! Если одна женщина запечатлела боевого дракона, то почему другая не может?

«Особенно если вспомнить твоих однокашников, — заметила Пата. — Веская причина, чтобы набрать побольше женщин».  
Миррим пересказала это Менолли, и, услышав ее тихий смешок, добавила:  
— Так почему женщины не могут быть вместе?

— К счастью, могут.  
Менолли сладко, до хруста потянулась.  
— Это был первый брачный полет без Сибелла. Мои бронзовые всегда летали с Кими, его королевой. А если поднималась одна из моих зеленых или Красотка, — она пожала плечами, — я просто запиралась в комнате. С Сибеллом, если он был поблизости. А когда он уезжал — одна.

— Ты ему скажешь? — спросила Миррим. — В смысле, про Реппу и Дядюшку. И про нас.

Менолли потрясла головой.  
— Мы знали, что такое может произойти. И так часто гостили в Бендене, что в чем-то стали думать как люди Вейра. К тому же ты ему нравишься. А что ты делала, когда твои файры собирались подняться?

— Звала Г’села и его бронзового файра, Рилла, — тотчас же отозвалась Миррим. — Г’сел тоже зеленый всадник, мы почти ровесники. Вообще-то он из южан, но перебрался в Бенден. И он мне нравится.

— Я думала, тебе нравится Т’геллан.  
— Конечно, но не для брачных же полетов. Файров у него нет, а быть на вторых ролях мне не слишком хочется. — И в ответ на удивленный взгляд Менолли объяснила: — От бенденских привычек так просто не избавишься. Пойдешь плавать?

Пата увязалась за ними в воду и не пожелала выходить. Огненные ящерицы, которых напугал брачный полет, уже вернулись — а с ними и несколько диких зеленых. Реппа с Дядюшкой так и излучали довольство, и синий высоко вскидывал голову, явно гордясь собой.

Они переоделись в чистое платье, которое захватила Миррим, и уселись у огня под упавшим деревом. Небо над морем уже потемнело, а красные как кровь облака по краям пылали золотом.  
— Наверно, пора возвращаться, — сказала Миррим.  
— Пора.

Никто из них так и не шевельнулся. Миррим смотрела, как языки огня пляшут, отражаясь в глазах Менолли.

— А стал бы Сибелл возражать…  
— А что если нам… — заговорили они одновременно, так же разом остановились, глядя друг на друга, и начали снова:  
— Это не просто ради интереса…  
— Брачный полет все-таки другое дело…

«Она пытается сказать: ”Да, я согласна!”», — рассмеялась Пата.

Руки Миррим, как во сне, легли Менолли на плечи. На губах, что коснулись губ, застыли кристаллики соли, и поцеловать Менолли было все равно что окунуться в море.  
Миррим не помнила, целовались ли они, когда взлетели файры, — но тогда они были более Реппой, чем Миррим, и более синим Дядюшкой, чем Менолли.

— Почему ты так его назвала? — спросила Миррим. — Просто ужас: думать о брачном полете и называть файра этим дурацким именем.  
Они были так близко друг к другу, что ответ Менолли долетел до Миррим вместе с дыханием:  
— Я тогда жила совсем одна в пещере; я и девять моих файров. Поверь, если бы я думала о брачных полетах, то уж точно не дала бы такого имени ни ему, ни Тетушкам. Вот и Сибелл считает, что их давно пора переименовать. У него есть как раз такая тетка: беззубая, зато с тремя длинными волосинами на подбородке, и вспоминать о ней в такие минуты, как…

Миррим не заметила, когда руки Менолли скользнули ей под рубашку, потом вверх, на грудь, и теплые пальцы коснулись сосков. Дыхание перехватило.  
— …Эта.

— Да!  
Рубашка расстегнулась будто сама собой, Менолли наклонилась, позволяя языку оказаться там, где только что хозяйничали ее руки.  
Миррим ахнула, хотела сказать, что сейчас ей уже ничего не сможет помешать, лишь бы Менолли не останавливалась — и не смогла.  
— Рубашка, — пролепетала она, задыхаясь. — Твоя рубашка, сними, я хочу видеть…  
— А разве ты не видела? — мягко улыбнулась Менолли. — Там, в море?  
— Под водой, — ответила Миррим, — не считается. Сними!

 

Менолли отстранилась — теперь ее улыбка была полна соблазна, — медленно задрала подол, обнажив полоску темной от загара кожи, два дюйма, не больше, и снова опустила, прикрываясь.  
— Ты как Реппа, такая же вредина, — простонала Миррим и вдруг, не договорив, бросилась на Менолли, навалилась сверху, не давая шевельнуться.  
Но та даже не думала сопротивляться — только легко перекатилась на спину.  
— Кто-то собирался меня раздеть?

Миррим привстала, и рубашка снова поползла вверх, открывая живот, а потом грудь, которой непременно нужно было коснуться губами. Менолли была долговязой и худой, как мальчишка, и такой же сильной и жилистой, и Миррим было слишком просто представить себя где-нибудь в Южном Вейре, давным-давно. Но те, с кем она встречалась тогда, были слишком самоуверенными или слишком неуклюжими, и все выходило до слез торопливо и неловко. И уж конечно никто из тех мальчишек не позволил бы ей вот так разглядывать себя, трогать, изучать.

Вот так провести пальцами по груди — маленькой, в самый раз для рук Миррим, сжать крошечные темные соски. Она вспомнила, что делала с ней Менолли, и снова склонилась, едва задевая их языком, облизывая, прихватывая зубами. Менолли вздохнула — Миррим скорее ощутила, чем услышала тихий стон, и замерла на мгновение, прежде чем двинуться выше, к тонким выступающим ключицам, которые тоже хотелось попробовать на вкус.

Потом пришел черед шеи — Миррим провела по ней языком, вдыхая соленый запах, и застонала от восхищения:  
— Красивая…  
— Что? — едва выговорила Менолли — куда только подевалось ее умение управлять голосом и дыханием!  
— Шея… такая красивая! Ты, наверно, поэтому так хорошо поешь… и рот тоже…  
Менолли тихо рассмеялась:  
— Не только пою, я им еще кое-что умею… показать? Правда, в Цехе арфистов такому не учат… то есть учат, но не на уроках…

Одним движением она опрокинула Миррим на спину, уселась сверху и мигом сдернула с себя штаны. Миррим во все глаза смотрела на ноги Менолли — длинные и сильные, как у скорохода, и так же покрытые синяками и ссадинами после трудных дорог, но больше, гораздо больше — на облачко темных волос, к которому так и тянуло прикоснуться, проверить — действительно ли они такие мягкие, как кажутся? Она протянула руку, не дыша, осторожно погладила завитки — вовсе не мягкие, а жесткие и спутанные, как у самой Миррим, и скользнула ниже, нащупывая между ними бархатистую влажность. Менолли вздрогнула, коротко вздыхая, ее пальцы впились Миррим в плечо.  
— Ты говорила… — пробормотала Миррим.

— Потом, — Менолли напряженно улыбнулась, — все будет, только не останавливайся… там…  
Палец пробрался дальше, вглубь, нащупывая это волшебное «там». Менолли ахнула и изогнулась; Миррим подхватила ее свободной рукой, обняла, прижимая к себе: тело к телу, губы к губам. Менолли раздвинула ноги, пропуская ее внутрь, давая доступ к самой нежной, самой горячей плоти, пальцы и язык Миррим двигались в едином ритме, пока Менолли не застыла, выгибая спину, и не вскрикнула резко и коротко, а потом обмякла и будто растеклась, опустившись сверху.

Миррим слышала, как успокаивается ее дыхание, и не двигалась, пока могла терпеть, а потом все-таки подтолкнула в бок:  
— Ты меня совсем придавила! И кто-то обещал, что все будет… не то чтобы мне не хватило, но…

Менолли лениво потянулась.  
— Ну-ка… раз уж ты так хорошо лежишь…

Миррим закинула руки за голову — так легче было следить за тем, что Менолли делает с нею: как скользит вниз растрепанная голова, как мягкие губы опять касаются ее тела, разжигая желание. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не начать просить, сама не зная, чего ей хочется больше, и некстати усмехаясь вдруг пришедшей на ум поговорке о том, что у арфиста язык и пальцы одинаково ловки.

«Так и есть», — успела подумать Миррим, пока влажный и вправду очень умелый язык двигался у нее внутри, заставляя изогнуться, вцепиться в похрустывающий камыш, — но больше не могла ничего, потому что внезапно почувствовала, как взлетает ввысь: как взлетают они обе, вместе с Менолли, соединившись, сплетаясь, вверх и вверх, за облака, а потом вниз, к сверкающему морю.

В конце концов они все-таки разомкнули объятья и даже не поленились встать и выкупаться еще раз. Было уже темно, луны вставали над деревьями, слабо освещая берег.

«Мне здесь хорошо, — сказала Пата. — И тебе тоже. Но ведь надо идти?»

Миррим вздохнула.  
— Надо, как ни жаль. — И повернулась к Менолли. — Ну что, в Цех арфистов?  
— Погоди-ка, я кое-что захвачу.  
Она отодвинула в сторону кучу водорослей, разгребла песок — и Миррим только сейчас поняла, что там прячется: кладка огненной ящерицы! Менолли перекладывала их в горшок, одно за другим, и вдруг остановилась:  
— Эти три, которые остались… не знаю, как тебе такое покажется, но, может, заберешь их в Вейр? Для твоих друзей — или для тех, кто мог бы стать твоим другом? Мальчишкам это понравится, уж поверь!  
Миррим медленно покачала головой.  
— Нет. Еще не хватало дарить им файров! Тем более что осталась всего половина Оборота — а потом нас отправят по разным Крыльям сражаться с Нитями. Я потерплю, вот и все. Другое дело — если появятся еще боевые всадницы, кроме меня, тогда все действительно изменится.  
— Расскажешь об этом Лессе? — в голосе Менолли слышалось сомнение. — Или нет, лучше Брекки!

— Я думаю, начинать надо с Поиска, — сказала Миррим. — А если не получится у меня, Пата поговорит с драконами, которые ищут кандидатов. Если они укажут на кого-то из девочек, ни один всадник не сможет им возразить. А стоит подходящим кандидатам оказаться на Запечатлении, появятся и всадницы на боевых драконах. И пусть только попробуют не пустить их!

Менолли засыпала яйца горячим песком.  
— Это уже дело Предводителей Вейра, не твое. Но задумано хитро. Арфист одобряет.

«Я тоже, — вмешалась Пата. — Я буду говорить с Требетом и Релтом».

— А как насчет арфистов? — спросила Миррим. — То есть девочек, которые могли бы учиться? Ты будешь искать их?  
— Посоветуюсь с мастером Робинтоном. У арфистов, сама понимаешь, нет драконов, которые взялись бы нам помогать.

Они натянули летное снаряжение и взобрались на спину Паты. Миррим обернулась: Менолли была совсем близко, и невозможно было не поцеловать ее еще раз.

— Через половину Оборота, на этом самом месте, да?  
Менолли кивнула.  
— Надо же будет поздравить тебя и Пату с окончанием учебы!

Пата взвилась в воздух над пустым берегом. Миррим представила себе небо над Цехом арфистов и нырнула в леденящую тьму Промежутка, унося с собой голос и тепло Менолли.


End file.
